A numbering and imprinting machine for performing number printing on securities or the like described, for example, in Patent Document 1 listed below has been known. This conventional numbering and imprinting machine is what is called a common impression cylinder type (satellite type), in which a seal cylinder (single cylinder) that prints a seal, a first-number cylinder (single cylinder) that prints a first number, and a second-number cylinder (single cylinder) that prints a second number are in contact with an impression cylinder (double-size cylinder) that holds and transports a sheet, and the seal is printed by the seal cylinder onto a sheet held on the impression cylinder, then the first number is printed by the first-number cylinder, and thereafter the second number is printed by the second-number cylinder.